


Let Down Your Guard

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had 28 minutes and counting to win, and the determined set of Fraser's jaw told him, in no small words, that he wasn't going to have an easy victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down Your Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my muses wanted a little sex and I had this idea in my mind. See, Fraser's not a betting man, but he's stubborn as a mule, so I figured Ray could 'annoy' him enough to get him to go along with the idea eg And I needed a little b-day fic for Mac. ::snuggles her honey:: After that dentist appointment, I figured you wouldn't mind getting your present early ^_~
> 
> Thanks to Nicci, for audiencing via AIM and exercising her patience with my erratic writing *g*. And to Brynn for a thorough beta.

Ray sat back on the couch, watching his partner with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "I thought you said you weren't a betting man..." Ray grinned.

His only answer was Fraser's straight forward gaze.

"Half an hour," Ray mused. "Piece of cake, Frase. You can't keep the Mountie Mask on for that long, not if I put my back into it."

It had been a pretty stupid thing, but after months of tension because of the ghost ship case, Ray felt the time had come. Although they'd found their mojo again, Ray had an itch. It had taken time and a lot of observing his partner to realize that he was seeing some of it mirrored in Fraser

Questions were, what **could** he do and how far was Fraser ready to follow him? Ray knew his way of handling such things wasn't exactly brilliant, because most of his insecurities tended to come out as teasing and generally annoying behavior. To make matters worse, he'd joked once too many about his partner's ability to stand guard, ignoring everything around him -- just because Fraser had managed to piss off the Ice Queen the other day and had landed guard duty. Of course, that had been the day where Ray had come by to pick him up after work. He'd sat on the steps to the front door of the consulate, talking to Fraser, who of course couldn't answer back. So over pizza, Ray had sort of insinuated that he was sure he could break Fraser's concentration.

Hence the current setting. Ray had 28 minutes and counting to win, and the determined set of Fraser's jaw told him in no small words that he wasn't going to have an easy victory.

Tough luck. Ray was just as stubborn as Fraser, and he was dead set on doing **everything** to get Fraser to break down.

"Maybe I should put on a pink tutu and dance the dance of the seven veils?" Ray watched with amusement as Fraser didn't even twitch. Hey, he could do anything short of touching Fraser. Gave him a world of options.

"You're not going to say: 'Ray, the dance of the seven veils should be performed wearing nothing but the aforementioned veils' are you?" Ray leaned further back and put his hands behind his head. "Come on, Frase. There's gotta be something..."

Ray did try, but the minutes ticked by as he made one verbal mistake after the other to get Fraser's usual corrections, even put one swear word in there after the other. No dice, Fraser was just standing there like a statue in his red uniform in the middle of Ray's living room.

  


* * *

"You know, Frase. You're stubborn as a mule." Ray kept his running commentary, as much to keep himself going as to get to Fraser. Pacing the floor, he wondered what he could bring up to rattle the man. As always, his mouth seemed to be ahead of the game.

"I mean, I like that persistence thing in ya, but it's annoying as shit sometimes as well."

Ray stopped and stared intensely at Fraser. They were close enough for Ray to notice the color of those eyes, to feel as if he was drowning in them.

"Do you have any idea of how I felt on that sub? When you finally let go of your urge to control the whole thing?" Ray smiled softly. "It was like I'd been pounding on this wall for ages and finally the damned thing cracked. Why does everything have to be a battle with you?"

Ray shook his head and returned to his pacing. "Never mind, I seem to thrive on having to fight for relationships to work. I kinda like it -- it sure as hell isn't boring around you..."

Ray stopped again in front of Fraser. "I want to lean on you, but I want you to lean on me as well... Fraser, let's forget this stupid bet, you win end of story." Ray sighed. "I really need you to respond to this..."

Fraser didn't as much as twitch.

"Look, I'm gonna take a chance here, okay?" Ray took a deep breath and stared directly into Fraser's eyes. "I'm gonna kill you if you're napping and not hearing a word of what I'm saying," Ray warned.

"Thing is, I've had this... tense feeling since the Henry Allen. Not a **bad** kinda of tension, just... like something's shifted into place, but I can't get any further without you, I don't **want** to go any further without you."

Ray's breath burst against Fraser's face as he leaned forward, barely an inch between their lips.

"I mean it, Fraser... My feelings for you are less than or maybe more than plutonic..."

"Platonic, Ray. My feelings for you are not of a platonic nature, either," Fraser rasped, his breath warm against Ray's face, the sweat on his upper lip evident this close.

" You're..." Ray said, as hope bubbled inside him.

"You are," Fraser grunted as he hooked his fingers in Ray's belt hoops, "annoying, persistent..." Two rough kisses were dropped on Ray's mouth. "Exasperating," another kiss, no more gentle. "Absolutely, the most tempting, teasing..." Each word was punctuated with a kiss.

"Sexy," Ray supplied with a breathless laugh. Fraser nodded. "Fuckable," Ray groaned, feeling the heat of Fraser's flushed face.

"If you want me to?"

Every nerve and fiber of Ray's body was suddenly on fire. "You know what to do?" he asked.

"Yes."

Ray whimpered as he rubbed up against Fraser, feeling the solid body move to aid him. Fraser's hands slipped from their hold on the belt hoops to hold onto Ray's hips and the feel of those strong fingers digging into him, probably leaving bruises, quickened Ray's breathing even more.

"Bed," he gasped as he buried his fingers in Fraser's hair, covered that tempting mouth this his own, not making any moves to actually **get** to said bed. Thankfully, as always, Fraser had a nice grip on the situation. Ray rumbled deep in his throat -- the situation wasn't the only thing Fraser had a nice grip on, seeing that the strong hands had slid further back and down.

Being walked backwards should be awkward, but to Ray it was like dancing, as he willingly let Fraser lead. There were obstacles, but Ray followed every little shift in Fraser's body, telling him to avoid this or that.

Dancing, yeah -- they definitely had their own little duet going.

Good thing Fraser seemed comfortable with leading, because Ray was kinda busy. God, Fraser tasted better than he'd imagined, those very few times he'd allowed his own thoughts to stray in that direction. It was strangely arousing in itself to feel the scratchy wool of the uniform against his bare arms.

Uniform. Objective numero uno: get the Mountie out of his damned uniform. Right, he'd seen Fraser put the tunic on more than once, hell, he'd worn the full gear himself, at one point.

Mmmm. Lanyard, out of shoulder thingies. It wasn't easy, but he trusted Fraser to get them to the damned bed. He could concentrate on the uniform. Um, the Sam Browne...

Ray's mission was aborted as he lost his hold on Fraser. With an 'oomph' he landed on his back on the bed. Bouncing up and down a little, he looked up at Fraser, feeling startled and bereft.

"Hey, that's not buddies," he complained.

"All good things come do those who wait," Fraser said, his serious air ruined by the glint in his eyes and the slight curve of his lips. Oh yeah, and the tip of the pink tongue gliding over his lower lip only made Ray's need burn hotter.

Ray swallowed hard.

Ray had thought he was affected by watching Fraser strip off half his uniform to retrieve the smuggled files during the Volpe case. That was **nothing** compared to this slow, deliberate strip.

Christ, it looked like nothing but an efficient 'get-out-of-uniform' strip, but it made Ray's blood pump faster, made him sweat, made his jeans tighter than hell.

The only thing that told Ray that Fraser wasn't as cool, calm and collected as he might appear, was the slight flush of his cheeks. Oh yeah, Fraser might be trying and nearly succeeding, but Ray thanked the heavens that there was still the signs of Fraser's ...well, innocence was the wrong word, but he'd have freaked a little if Fraser had turned out to be all suave in bed.

In bed being the operative word. Ray reached up, wanting to touch all the exposed skin. Fraser, however, was faster, but in the end Ray got what he wanted. A brief struggle with a lot of groping later, Ray was pinned on his back with Fraser looming over him. A very **naked** and flushed Fraser.

"How fond are you of your shirt?" Fraser asked, leaning down, his breath felt volcanic in heat as it burst against Ray's heated skin.

"Huh?" Ray tried to put the question into context, but all the blood leaving his brain wasn't exactly helping him. "It's a... just a shirt?" he tried, wondering what the right answer to the question might be.

Oh... It **was** the right answer... obviously. Fraser's lips curved into a smile that Ray had never seen before, hell it was the sort of smile even his lewd mind hadn't been able to imagine.

 **riiiitcccccchhhhhh**

Oh fuck. Ray stared down at his chest, eyes wide in surprise. Good thing it wasn't one of his favorite shirts, although at that very moment, he wouldn't have given a shit about it anyway. Not with Fraser above him, looking down at his skinny body like it was an 'all-you-can-eat-buffet'.

Tendrils of heat and cold seemed to be racing through his body, and Ray squirmed a little, trying to relieve a little pressure or even better, get a little friction going.

Fraser seemed to catch on and Ray wasn't sure he was going to survive it when Fraser started licking a trail down Ray's chest. The wet lines felt odd, seemed so much cooler than his heated skin, where Fraser's hands were gliding up and down his flanks, stoking the fire in his body.

Lifting a little, Fraser continued downward, and Ray wasn't sure where his jeans disappeared to, nor did he care. With typical Fraser determination, Ray was stripped completely in record time.

Oh yeah. Ray moaned and stretched out on the bed as Fraser seemed dead set on exploring his body... with his tongue. "Never gonna tell you 'no licking' again," Ray gasped as that wicked tongue dipped into his navel, a suggestive dance that had Ray arching his back, writhing under Fraser.

Fraser slipped down a little more and nuzzled Ray's hip, avoiding where Ray wanted him most of all. Still, he wasn't going to argue, because drawing it out was actually what he wanted, too. Never wanted it to end.

Finally Fraser dipped lower, nuzzling the base of Ray's cock and Ray wasn't sure for how much longer he could hold back. His own hands were slipping back and forth over Fraser's shoulders as he reveled in the feel of the heated skin and the play of strong muscles under his fingers.

The first tentative touch of Fraser's tongue along the shaft was nearly Ray's undoing. Although, as Fraser grasped his cock and tongued the slit, Ray wasn't sure if he didn't actually obtain orbit. Probably around Pluto...

Ray lost himself in the feel of Fraser's weight on top of his legs, of the strong, rough fingers wrapped around his cock. Thought nothing could be compared to the tight, wet heat of Fraser's mouth as it engulfed him, moving obscenely slowly downward.

Closing his eyes, Ray fought off the urge to just let go. Fuck no. This was happening and he was enjoying it and shooting off like a damned teenager was **not** part of the plan. As good as it was, he wanted more. Pulling at Fraser's shoulders, he managed to get him to let go.

Ray figured he'd never forget the petulant mewl and the wet **pop** as Fraser's mouth left his cock. Nor would he forget the feel of it, as cool air hit his overheated, wet skin.

Hooking his hands under Fraser's arms, he pulled him up and off balance. Oh... okay, **that** was different... He wasn't used to such a heavy weight on top of him and where he was used to soft curves there were hard planes, angles... Oh, and some 'hard' parts definitely matched his own. Maybe he should be freaking out, but all the blood seemed to be pooling elsewhere and his body was yelling 'Fuck, yeah!' loud enough to drown out any rational thinking.

Oh boy, Fraser in 3D, interactive touch-smell-watch version. Who'd have thunk? When the Mountie let go, he **really** let go. Ray squirmed until he could spread his legs a little more, enjoying the feel of Fraser's warm body sliding into the V of his legs, fitting like a missing piece of a puzzle.

Fraser braced a hand on either side of Ray's head and loomed over him, eyes dark and shiny, hair looking as if he was going for his own version of experimental hairstyle. Pushing forward, Fraser drove his own hard cock against Ray's and Ray had to close his eyes for a moment, or he feared he might go blind from the overload of his senses.

"Ray... open your eyes." Fraser's voice sounded gravely, strung out... husky as hell and so sexy Ray thought he might come from the sound alone. Maybe one of these days they could put that to the test.

Ray opened his eyes and slid his hands up along Fraser's sides, until he hooked them around Fraser's back. Skin warm under his hands and Ray dug his fingers into the strong muscles, enjoying the feel of them moving under his touch with every move and thrust Fraser made.

Fraser slid down to lean on his elbows, forcing their bodies even closer. Ray moaned and hooked his feet behind Fraser's knees and thrust upward. Fraser turned his head and rested his cheek against Ray's, his breath loud and hot against Ray's ear.

They moved against each other with a grace Ray wasn't sure he'd ever experienced with anyone else. Yeah, grace, but below it was a throbbing rhythm that was as old and dark as life itself and Ray fucking loved it, craved it.

"Ben..." Ray hadn't even made the transition consciously, but calling Fraser 'Fraser' in bed... no dice. "Ben. Ben. Ben," Ray chanted. It was obviously the right thing to say, because something seemed to snap in Fr... Ben. A moment later, Ray was driven down against the mattress, hell, before they were done, he'd be on the fucking floor.

Not that Ray was complaining, no way. Mama Kowalski raised no fool. Ray knew a good thing when it hit him... or was trying to fuck him through the bed.

Ben turned his head and Ray lost any sense of reality he had left. Everything narrowed down to the feel of Ben above him, of the hot mouth on his, tongue diving for his tonsils. This was nothing like the buddy breathing on the Henry Allen, this was the opposite, sucking the air out of Ray's lungs. So much better...

Ray's fingers slid down Ben's back, sweat slick skin warm under his hands. Oh... yeah... Ray knew he was making keening noises in his throat, but who the hell cared? He'd just gotten his hands on Ben's ass and it felt fan-fucking-tastic. With each thrust the muscles tightened, dancing under Ray's fingers.

Ben broke their kiss, pulling air into his lungs so hard Ray could **hear** how they filled. He was gasping for it himself, tilting his head back to ease the flow. Ben obviously took that as an invitation, because a moment later he latched onto Ray's neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave marks.

Marking him, Ben was marking him. That thought combined with their frantic movements finally did Ray in. Tightening his legs around Fraser, digging his fingers even harder into Ben's ass, Ray clenched his teeth to stop howl from escaping, closed his eyes to watch the lightshow on the inside of his eyelids.

Reality only slowly returned as Ray realized Ben was completely zonked out on top of him. With a near Herculean effort, he managed to untangle himself for long enough to roll Ben's heavy body off himself.

Oh man, they were sticky, and the sweat was cooling on his skin awfully fast. Ray wriggled around, grinning as Ben muttered something that sounded close to an obscenity at Ray's bouncing around.

"Come on, lover boy," Ray sniggered as he arranged Ben's heavy limbs in a more comfortable position, found his torn t-shirt and mopped the worst mess off their bodies. Throwing it somewhere beyond the bed, he snuggled up against Ben, marveling at the body heat of his partner. Reaching behind him he managed to find the top sheet of the bed and draw it over their bodies.

Ray buried his face against Ben's neck, his own breathing slowing down, evening out, until it matched Ben's. Mmmm, his bedroom was going to smell like a whore house in the morning, but at the moment he really didn't give a damn about it.

It definitely didn't matter a moment later when Ben's arm curved around his shoulder, pulling him a little closer, accompanied by a soft, contented sigh.

"Knew I could break your calm," Ray muttered sleepily.

"Didn't..." rumbled Ben.

"Did too," Ray snorted.

"The half hour was up," Ben said, sleep and soft amusement warming his voice.

"Fuck," Ray swore, biting lightly into the soft skin of Ben's neck. Just as a little warning nip.

"Mmmm, not now, later," Ben replied, yawning and rolling a little to the side, pushing a leg between Ray's. His other arm was wrapped possessively around Ray's waist.

"You fall in love with a Mountie and you pay and pay and pay," Ray sighed, nearly asleep.

Ben was silent for a moment, then he shifted a little and pressed a soft kiss to Ray's cheekbone.

Ray smiled as he drifted off. Hey, in Fraser-speak that was some pretty big words.

 **The End**


End file.
